


But why?

by orphan_account



Category: Ao no Exorcist
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Biting, Hot, Kissing, Licking, M/M, PWP, Stripping, boy on boy, fangs, sucking, tail-play, tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rin is thoroughly surprised to find a letter on his bed from Yukio. Smut procedes in a few chapters XP





	1. A little letter

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun, I sure did

Rin walked into his shared room after a long day of school. Hestretched and laid out on the bed, still wondering why cram school had been mysteriously cancelled. He wriiggled on his bed and realized he was sitting on something. He sat up and pulled out a small piece of slightly wrinkled paper. The outside said "Rin" on it, written in Yukio's handwriting. Rin slowly opened it, fearing the worst, like it was some kind of last wishes list or something like that; everybody knows Rin doesn't always think straight when it concerns his brother.  
He finally gets it open starts reading:  
"My dearest brother Rin, I do not know how to say this,so I have decided to write it down instead; I love you, but not as you would think. I have been strugglingwith innerturmoil for years about this and I can't hold it in any longer, I love you nii-san, more than i should, more than anyone should. You have been there for me ever since we were children and I tried to be there for you. If youare apalled by this confession, leave the room. I should be back from an exorcism around midnight, that should give you plenty of time to leave...and nii-san, I am truly sorry if this ruins the brotherly relationship we had, but I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't told you. I love you. -Yukio."  
Rin's hand came up to his face to swipe at the tears that started to gather at the corners of his eyes.  
Oh Yukio, he thought, how do you know what to say to sway a mind as stubborn as mine? I love you too, brother, even if we shouldn't, I don't think we should not, if that makes sense. Rin decided to stay to see what would unfold later that night. He lied down holding the paper to his chest, amost instantly falling asleep to sounds of rain that had just started.He sleptwith a smile.  
Hours later,Rin awoke from the sound of gasp, emitted from startled Yukio standing in the doorway.  
"Y-you stayed," he said in awe.  
"Of course I did," said Rin, slowly sitting up. Yukio ran to him and hugged him.


	2. "brotherly" love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys explore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hee hee... all i gotta say...wish I owned them, but alas, i do not...i would make em do some pretty great things if i did...;p

The twins sat in eachother's strong embrace, tears forming in both their eyes. After many minutes, Yukio was the first to pull out of the embrace and look at the other.  
"Rin, nii-san... do you love me too? Like how I love you?" he asked quietly, almost timidly.  
"Of course, why do you think I stayed?...I know you love me, but why me? When you can have beautiful women fall all over themselves when you just look at them..." Yukio slightly blushed at his brother's new comment.  
"I-I Rin..." he stuttered out, not knowing how to handle the situation.It suddenly came to him. "Rin, those girls are not you," and at this Rin's eyes snapped up and made a direct, hard eye contact with Yukio. "I love you nii-san, not them. They weren't there for me, they don't know me behind my looks, they see me as this smart, good-looking kid and I am done with that bullshit." Rin's eyes widened at the use of profainity. Yukio was being honest.  
"Yuki...I, I love you. Please just be mine, I don't think I could manage seing you with someone else," he cried out, while closing the distance between the two pairs of almost identical lips. They crashed together with a gentle force. It started out with both being slightly surprised with the action, but neither pulling away. Their hands slowly slid around shoulders or a waiste, neither fully aware of what was where. There mouths moved together slowly at first, but eventually all the years of pent up lust and desire broke free from Yukio and he licked the smaller boys lips, wanting in. Rin openned his mouth and was pleasently greeted with Yukio warm, wet tongue gliding into his mouth. The two's hands started sliding to new areas, exploring ones that not even twins should be familiar with. Since Yukio was still kneeling on the floor in between Rin's legs, his hands slid up his thighs and cupped Rin's ass that fit ever so nicely in his palms. Rin on the other hand was sliding his hands up on Yukio chest, slightly pulling at the material.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next ch is a continuation, don't get your panties in a wad


	3. Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the temperature is getting higher and higher!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited when I say that I got 53 hits in just a day! Thank you. Kudos would be apreaciated too, wink wnik, nudge nudge XP

Both boys were now getting slightly uncomfortable in their pants, Rin slowly grinding on Yukio's chest and Yukio grinding on the bed. Their faces were tinged with red from pleasure, both still wanting more. The two twins started moaning into the tongue filled, lip nibbling, hands moving kiss they were sharing. Yukio started to trail his hands up Rin's shirt, but Rin pulled back.  
"Nii-san?" asked Yukio asked, hoping he hadn't done anything wrong.  
"Let me," Rin said, while loosening his school tie. Yuki dropped his overcoat to the ground and started working on his own school-issued tie. Since Rin got a head sstart, he was already pushing his shirt off by the time Yukio finished unbuttoning his. Yukio stopped with shirt and just admired his brothers body; muscular, but lanky, tan, but pale. He was perfect.   
Rin had started to get annoyed at how long Yukio was staring so he leaned forward and seductively pushed Yukio's shirt the rest of the way off his shoulders, pulling him onto the bed with him. Somehow in the fall, he had gotten Yukio under him so he was now straddling his younger brother. Rin shoved his groin into Yukio's hard stomach and they both moaned. Yukio's hands had trsiled up Rin's ass and started playing with Rin's tail. He knew enough about demons to know that the tail was a very sensitive appendage, in more ways than one.   
He rubbed the connecting part with his thumb, matching the circles that Rin's hips were moving in.Rin leaned down and took Yukio into another sexy kiss, making them both moan again. Rin started tracing Yukio face with small kisses and licks, sometimes a quick nip here and there. He got down to the spot just above his collarbone and a little to the right and started teasing the skin with the different assets in his mouth. The sucking and biting was driving Yukio crazy, turning him on, making him want to be a part of his brother, never leave his side so he could always make him feel good, even after a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	4. More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hee hee... thanks for the kudoes maye! appreciated!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, just more, am I right?

Both of the twins were getting fed up with the lack of rising expidition {tee hee, writer's joke} so they started slipping fingersin waisrebands, trying to convey their wants through touch. Looks like it succeded on Rin's part because Yukio started sliding his slacks down, leaving the half demon's boxers in place. Rin leaned forward so they could be fully discarded to the floor. Rin pulled Yukio up and kissed him again, his hands wandering down his chest, slightly brushing a hard nipple once, extracting a muffled gasp from Yukio. Rin's hands made it down to the waisteband and started performing tricks with the material, twisting it,stretching it, just making Yukio's pants tighter and harder for Rin to play with. Rin's own boxers had a huge tent formed, the material darkened with precome. Rin poppedd te button and slipped the zipper down, reaching a hand under Yukio's ass to lift him out of his pants. Once Yukio's pants were off as well, both boys had extremely large tents, Yukio's just barely noticiable larger. Rin drew back close to him, lips colliding with almost a need, like a set of lungs needing air; he needed Yukio, annd only Yukio would suffice he realized. Rin palmed the rock-hard rod, slightly most with his younger twin's excitement. Yukio broke away from the kiss, groaning and gasping i pleasure as one of his hands held onto the wall next to him and the other behind him. Rin loved to see Yukio like this, it made him feel so strong, being able to make Yukio bend like that.   
Yukio gained a little of his usual composure back and started to pleasure his nii-san; he ran his hand up Rin's abdomen and came to a halt at the hardened pink nipple that stood there, waiting to be teased. He rubbed his thumb along the most-outer edge, making Rin's breath hitch and the hand he was administrating to Yukio's cock falter. Yukio kissed Rin's neck and started licking everything; his shoulder, his neck, even all the way up to the smaller boy's ear.


	5. Still more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo hoo! two kudos! danka!

Rin had clompletely stopped fondeling Yukio now, just lost in th feeling oh Yukio's hand and tongue. Yukio started sliding his other hand into Rin's boxer, teasing all but Rin's needy dick. Rin moaned out of pleasure and want, sending Yukio straight to Rin's package. Rin let out a loud moan and Yukios name as soon as Yukio made contact. Yukio was now softly pumping Rin's cock, prgressively getting faster while Rin just knelt there, arms behind him supporting him up, his boxers now down around his knees. Yukio was pumping extremely fast now, both twins panting fo air, faces red from exertion or pleasure. Yukio slowed down and Rin let out a high whine.  
"Yuki, why'd you stop, that was amazing," slurring his words, still trying to catch his breath.  
Yukio stood on the side of the bed, fully removing Rin's boxers and marveling at Rin's cock; it was almost as large as his, but just as wet with precome. Yukio hooked his fingers in his own boxers, watching his brother's eyes widen with anticipation. He slowly started the descent down, taking all the time in the world. Just when his boxers started revealing his length, Rin moaned for him to hurry up. Yukio smirked and puuled them backup.  
"Yukioooooo! What the HELL!"  
"Do it for me nii-san," he said folding his arms against his toned chest, trying to keep himself off his hot and sexy twin. Rin's eyes widened once again,this time with a giant grin. Rin practically jumped off the bed and knelt before Yukio, his face ling up with the buldge in the other boy boxers. He hooked his fingers into the waisteband and looked up at Yukio, wanting to contiue. Yukio nodded. Rin's fingers slid down the taller boy's hips and was greatly surprised to see thar his little brother had a larger cock than he did. Slightly put out by this, he slid the boxers the rest of the way down, Yukio helping by stepping out of them. Both of them were fully naked now. Yukio picked Rin up and dropped him on the bed, looming over him and kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember to comment, I like those


	6. dirty play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time for some dirtier play on Yukio's part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mas comments por favor!

Yukio pulled Rin's legs up as he stood up, still on the side of the bed, Rin's ass up against his croch. Yukio ground into it, wanting to actually take Rin, but he wasn't sure  
"Yuki, just take me already dammit!" Yukio thought that this was twin telepathy that everyone talked about; but apparently, only Rin and he could access it while having sex.  
Yukio bent down, now on his knees, facing Rin's lower everything. He got risky and licked Rin's entrance, making Rin's back arch in pleasure.  
"YUKIO!WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!? WAS THAT YOUR TONGUE!?" Rin half shouted half moaned. Yukio did it again, this time going deeper, trying stretch Rin for hisfingers, then for his dick that would soon be inside of his nii-san.   
After he had been lapping at Rin,s ring, he stood and leaned over his brother putting his fingers at the entrance of Rin's mouth. "Suck," he said, firmly but nicely. Rin confusedly took them into his mouth, eyebrows knit, looking questioningly at his brother.   
Sorry Rin, Don't have any lube." At those words, realization struck Rin, making him suck harder and sloppier,which Yukio found pleasurable. Rin swirled his tongue around the three fingers in his mouth, trying to hurry so he could get those damed things in him. Yukio stood back up, pulling his fingers with him. He put the first finger at the entrance, slightly pushing at it with the pad of his finger. Rin mewled and squeaked, wiggling under Yukio's finger.Yukio pushed the tip in and stopped,'butit was like Rin was unphased, still reacctingthe same way. He slid the lone finger in the rest of the way and still no change. Then a thought occured to him.  
"Nii-san, do you use a dildo?" Rin's face flushed, and Yukio could tell that it wasn't just from the pleasure now; he used sex toys on himself! His older brother! He now knew why Rin could be hauled in the bathroom for such long periods of time.   
Since Rin was used to having something shoved in there,it was going to be a much better experience for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next ch is a continuation of this one


	7. still more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yay! fun times with naughty twins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, after I get this main story done, I think I might do a readerone, but I don't know who the character should be. Tell me in the comments!

read the end notes for the story... sorry I am stupid and put the smut in the wrong box...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yukio slid another finger in; still no change, so he slid a third in. Rin yelped and Yukio stopped his movement and just looked at Rin, half in confusion and half in worry.   
> "Nii-san?" he asked.  
> "Just, gimme a second," he said through pants, getting accustomed to the amount in him. His dildo wasn't very thick, just enough to give him pleasure from his prostate.   
> After a few moments of panting silence, Rin looked at Yukio and nodded, making Yukio start to pump slowly, in and out, moving his fingers in different shapes, trying to ease the tears in his brothers eyes, trying to find his spot that would turn those tears of uncomfort into pleasure. Yukio adjusted his hand and pushed back in again, making Rin gasp and arch up, his vision blurry with white; Yukio found it. He kept rubbing and poking it, hard and fast, trying to make his twin come. He slid his other hand up Rin's abdomen and started pinching a nipple, rubbing Rin's cock with his his arm in the process, trying to make him climax.  
> After a few moments of doing that, Rin started panting very hard, face crimson from pleasure, mouth forming silent yells.   
> He finally climaxed, sending spurts of white onto him and Yukio, practically screaming Yukio's name out, back completely off the bed from his high arch. Yukio just watced the whole thing, making more precome wet his dick; he wanted in and now.   
> Yukio leaned over his brother a few moments after Rin had come back down from his orgasm and kissed him, going straight to licking his fangs, and sucking his tongue, making Yukio feel Rin's member start hardening up again against his stomach. Yukio pulled away and turned Rin on the bed so now Yukio could actually stay on the bed and still have access to Rin. He slid his finger across Rin's stomach, picking up some of the liquid, and stroking it onto his unbeleivably hard length. He gasped at the contact from just hid hand alone and stopped, not wanting to come outside of Rin.


	8. Yes, YES!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> starting to wrap it up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yassssss!

Yukio took Rin hands and held them on either side of his head, entertwining their fingers against the bed. Yukio put his hips forward and brought his hard cock onto Rins entrance, resting it there and looking up at Rin.  
"You want this nii-san? Cause there's no going back now." All Rin could do was nod his head, his mouth still not able to form coherent words. Yukio nodded back and started sliding in.  
"Ahh!" Yukio imediately stopped.  
"Nii-san?~  
"Go!" Rin said weakly. Yukio plunged farther, moaning from the tightness his dick was submerged in. He had never thought that this would be the outcome of his little love letter. Rin let out anther noise making Yukio hesitae again. Rin was getting frustrated that Yukio had no balls[not literally, he could see them hanging right there] so he pushed Yukio onto his back so Rin was now riding him. Yukio was taken by surprise when Rin started sliding down faster than Yukio would have ever slid into him at this point. Yukio slid his hands around his twins perfect ass, his forearms resting and feeling his legs tense when Rin lifted up. Rin was so horny, that he just started bouncing, hitting prostate everutime he came down, and he came down hard.   
Yukio's vision, was flickering in and out from all the pleasure, and he was starting to trust up into Rin. Rin was panting hard now, seemingly close to the edge. Yukio pushed him back and pulled one of his legs over his shoulder. He started pounding into him, done with slow and gentle. He gripped Rin's cock and started to fist him sloppily. Both boys were yelling with pleasure, both so close.   
The pair of twins threw their heads back and screamed the other's name as both climaxed. White was everywhere, in their visino, on themselves, the bed, even some on the floor. Yukio colapse backwards into the wall, trying to catch his breath. Rin laid there, still panting, face bright red from his orgasm, matching his brothers.   
Yukio pulled out,resting once again against the wall.


	9. At last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sniffle sniffle* "But I don't want to go." tears..[dw referenceXP]

"Yukio? Where are you?" Rin asked, still coming back down from his orgasm.  
"I'm right 'ere nii-san," Yukio said, scootching forward and laying down by Rin's side, resting his head and arm on the smaller boys abdomen.  
"But why, why do you love me nii-san?" Yukio asked, trying not to fall into the casm of sleep.  
"Because you're you Yuki," Rin said drowsily, apparently stuggling with the same dilema. "I always have Yuki, always try to be there for you. When you started training to be an exorcist and started brealing away from me, that was when I realized I needed you...Yukio?" Rin looked down to see a Yukio smiling in his sleep. Rin followed shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this is it...I think i am going to live up to my name right a solangelo fic...love 'em!!!


End file.
